


Nobody Knows

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bring Back Ben Solo, F/M, Happy Ending, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 战后，Rey的寻夫之旅。忽略中间复活过程，直接展现最后两人HE。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/ Ben(Kylo), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nobody Knows

没有人知道Rey去了哪里。

女孩留下的最后一条信息是由BB-8转告给其他人。她说：“I know what I have to do.”

没有人知道那天的胜利之战Rey到底发生了什么，西斯到底是怎么被消灭的，而那位黑暗武士Kylo Ren又去了哪。

没有人知道。

抵抗组织的人还记得，那天在他们的高声欢呼中迎回了绝地英雄Rey。女孩腼腆地笑着，留着泪扑向她的两位好友。

他们笑着，哭着。Finn和Poe拉着女孩的手一直兴奋地讲述如何和西斯的舰队抵死相抗。他们手舞足蹈，眼中充满了胜利的喜悦。女孩看着她的两位朋友，没有说话，只是静静地微笑。

Finn还是发现了女孩的不对劲。她比原来安静了许多，问她发生了什么事，却又得到“Nothing, I’m fine”的回答。但Finn还是感觉到，这件事和消失的Kylo Ren有关。

一个星期后，女孩不告而别。看到BB-8留下的讯息后，Finn拦住了想要跳上飞机寻找Rey的Poe，说: “She knows what she’s doing.”

在今后的几年中，曾有不少人试图去寻找这位女绝地。有的人还从塔图因的一位老者口中得到消息，说那位女孩曾来过这，还留下了一件东西，不过从来都没被人找到罢了。

没有人知道女孩在寻找什么，没有人知道女孩后来去了哪里。

没有人知道。

…

多年后，在一个陌生的星球，一个穿着朴素的女孩拉着一车飞船零件轻快地走向一间米色的圆顶小屋。

她刚把手伸向门柄，门打开了，一个高大的身影出现在门内。

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” 男人温柔地责怪，接过女孩手中的小车，拉近屋内。

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you up.” 女孩笑着，像看到糖果的孩子一样，扑到男人怀里，环着他的腰一起走进屋。

“What would you like for dinner?” 男人放下小车，转头向怀中一脸微笑的少女问道。

“Surprise me.” 女孩抬起头，眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，伸手挠了挠男人像波浪一样卷曲的黑发。男人低下头，用高挺的鼻子亲昵地碰了碰对方小巧翘挺的鼻尖。

“Then, be ready for the surprise, Mrs. Solo.” 女孩咯咯的笑声从屋内传来。

没有人知道女孩是怎么复活了那个男人，没有人知道女孩付出了多少时间和力气，没有人知道。

夜晚，两人相拥坐在屋内的火炉边，跳跃的火光照在相靠在一起的身上。

“I have everything now.” 女孩满足地靠在男人怀中，抓着他的大手把玩着。

“You are my everything.”她抬起头，坚定地望进男人眼里。男人收紧了环在女孩腰上的手，把女孩往自己胸口带了带，低头深深嗅着她散发着安心味道的发丝。

女孩双手也环住了男人的腰，轻轻地说: “I’m so glad that I never stopped looking for you.”

“Thank you, my love,”男人亲了亲她的额头，抱得更紧了，“I know you have suffered a lot.” 

“But I never regret. I love you, Ben” Rey看着眼前这个她一生挚爱的男人，伸手抚摸Ben棱角分明的脸颊。

Ben深情地看着眼前的Rey，她是他用尽生命去爱的人，即使再来一次，他也会毫不犹豫牺牲自己去守护的女孩。“I know. Rey, I love you so much.” 

没有人知道女孩是多么爱这个男人，而这个男人也同样深爱着这个女孩。

没有人知道。


End file.
